


Aftermath

by EruditeRavenclawCompanion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Operation Mongoose (Once Upon a Time), Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditeRavenclawCompanion/pseuds/EruditeRavenclawCompanion
Summary: Just A little Outlaw Queen one-shot I wrote. Set post Operation Mongoose and pre The Dark Swan





	Aftermath

Regina still feels the pain. It's like a phantom crawling up her skin, that hits her out of nowhere; leaving her breathless and fighting back tears. She tries to hide the pain, to grin and bear it, but she fails as the pain worsens. Everyone begins to notice, and soon they know that something is going on.

 

After a particularly bad bout of pain, Robin takes her aside and asks her what the matter is.

It is right then that another wave of pain hits her. It is so intense that she is doubled over and she is crying, unable to control it.

He leads her to the couch and sits next to her, rubbing small circles on her back, whispering soothing words and trying to calm her down.

Though her tears, she tells him everything- how she can still feel the sword piercing her stomach, how she can still feel the pain, and how she is finding it harder to keep it together with every passing day.

 

And so Robin tells her the one thing he knows she needs to hear- that she is not alone. That they will get through this together, and that he will always be there for her

 

They fall asleep together on the couch, their hands intertwined, and Regina sleeps better than she has in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
